Sobre un trozo de papel
by Raihue
Summary: Sasuke decide marcharse en un viaje de redención, dejando a Sakura nuevamente atrás, pero esta vez no está dispuesto a alejarla de él; promete mantenerse en contacto con ella. Luego de que se va, comienza a enviarle mensajes —a conocerla, a enamorarse— y desarrollan los primeros pasos de su relación mediante esos escritos. (SS - post guerra - posibles spoilers 699/The Last/700)
1. Despedida

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fanfic by Raihué.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

—_¿Te marchas?_

_Mi voz suena irreconocible. Él me mira como siempre, glacial, sin responder; la pregunta es estúpida y ambos lo sabemos. El pequeño bolso que le obsequié está llenándose poco a poco con algunas pertenencias básicas, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió regalarle otra cosa? —me maldigo internamente—. Por un momento sigue ahí, quieto y mirándome fijamente, pero pronto sale de su trance y regresa a empacar lo poco que le queda. Estoy conteniendo duramente las lágrimas cuando pregunto:_

—_¿Ahora?_

_Esta vez no me mira, se encuentra de espaldas a mi acomodando sus cosas. No contesta, no de inmediato. Me impaciento, pero sé que no debo presionarlo más. Tenemos un sigiloso acuerdo de convivencia, que durante estas últimas semanas parecía haber funcionado bien; quizá fue mi imaginación. Al fin, responde con pocas palabras. _

—_Mañana, por la mañana —aclara al último, y siento que me desarmo—._

_¡¿Tan pronto?! Grito en mi subconsciente. Ha pasado menos de dos meses desde el final de la guerra, él aún anda torpe —poco acostumbrado a la pérdida de su brazo—, y estoy segura de que nadie lo ha echado de ningún lado; ¡Le han perdonado todo! _

_Por supuesto —pienso—, los aldeanos todavía le guardan recelo pero nadie ha intentado cobrar sus crímenes. Kakashi se ha ocupado de que no tenga que pagarlos, y —aunque no lo haya hecho por mí— nunca tendré suficiente para agradecerle por ello._

—_Sakura… _

_¡Oh, ahí está! Su manera de decir mi nombre… tan íntima, sólo para mí. Saboreando cada sílaba con oscuro placer. _

—_Lo sé. _

_Digo, todavía en shock, en realidad no sé nada. Me doy la vuelta para que no sea espectador de mi creciente sollozo. Ya es tarde, no debería estar en su casa… mucho menos en su habitación. Es hora de irme. _

—_Te deseo lo mejor —le murmullo, y aunque lo intento, sé que él puede escuchar el dolor en mi voz y las lágrimas de mi mejilla—._

_No quiero esperar respuesta. El corazón se me estruja en el pecho mientras salgo con toda la dignidad que me queda. Lo amo tanto que podría hincarme a suplicarle que se quede —me río de mi misma, aunque el pensamiento me disgusta—, no serviría de nada; Sasuke-kun se marcharía de todas maneras. _

_Naruto está abajo, en el salón; no sé en qué momento ha llegado. Me mira preocupado, le devuelvo una sonrisa y agito un poco mi mano hacia los lados para que crea que no es nada grave. Mi mundo está desvaneciéndose, pero mantengo la compostura mientras paso a su lado y me dirijo hacia la salida. _

—_¿Ese idiota, te ha dicho algo malo?_

_Su voz me alcanza justo antes de que consiga cruzar la puerta victoriosa. Sé que tengo las mejillas mojadas y los ojos hinchados, incluso así me vuelvo hacia él y apuro mi respuesta para que no malinterprete. _

—_Son cosas mías, no ha sido él. _

_Y es cierto. Mis ilusiones son tan mías como el dolor de saber que no llegan a ninguna parte. Sasuke-Kun no tiene la culpa de que esté enamorada de él, tampoco de no haberse enamorado de mí. _

_Cuando escucho sus pasos firmes en la escalera me alejo de ahí rápidamente, casi con susto, y cierro la puerta con un azote involuntario. Las calles me acogen vacías y silenciosas, bajo un perfecto manto negro revuelto con pecas brillantes. Las lágrimas siguen allí. Me limpio con el dorso de mi mano y empiezo a correr hacia la salida; no estoy muy lejos del bosque. _

_Y entonces llego, me quito las sandalias lanzándolas a un costado y me quedo allí. Tumbada sobre una roca llana, con los pies metidos en río gélido que cruza entre los árboles, inquieta por dentro pero dolorosamente inmóvil por fuera. _

_Suelto un largo suspiro que no sé desde cuando estoy conteniendo, y a medida que siento el frío me abrazo a mi misma lentamente. La imagen de Sasuke me golpea sin cuidado, se ve joven en mi cabeza y se despide de mí por primera vez. Todavía puedo sentirme abrumada con sólo rememorarlo. _

_Y ahora se va de nuevo, con expresión inescrutable como si no le importara un bledo; lo que seguramente sea cierto. No ha dicho nada sobre lo que le dije en medio de la batalla, probablemente ni me estaba escuchando. Recuerdo su innecesariamente rudo genjustu, ¿habrá sido esa su manera de responder? Si es así… ¡vaya! _

_Y luego las disculpas, por todo. Su sonrisa. Se veía agotado, pero lleno de paz. Arrepentido. _

_Aún retengo las ganas de lanzarme a su cuello y abrazarlo, regarle la mejilla con pequeños besos de alegría. ¡Ja! ¡Como si Uchiha Sasuke fuera a permitírmelo! Lo único que hice fue comenzar a llorar, porque no podía demostrar de otra manera mi inmenso alivio e infinita felicidad. _

_El agua está demasiado fría, me doy cuenta de que dormité un poco, y siento los dedos entumecidos por eso. Me remuevo incómoda, la roca también está casi congelada, ¿por qué hace tanto frío esta noche? Suspiro, incómoda, y me duele todo al enderezarme lo suficiente para quedar sentada; mis pies siguen en el río. _

_No sé cuánto dormí, pero hay una sospecha de claridad en el horizonte. ¡Oh, cielos! Mi estómago se contrae, y sube un nudo hasta mi garganta. Se irá, no tengo dudas, lo que no sé es si quiero arriesgar la sombra que aún queda de mis ilusiones al ir a despedirlo. Lo pienso con un detenimiento tortuoso, se me llenan nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas, no sé si sea por el sueño o la decepción pero esta vez decido que no. No iré. _

_Estoy cansada —mucho—._

_Me vuelvo a recostar, ya no siento tanto frío porque mi última decisión me dejó un vacío capaz de barrer cualquier otra sensación desagradable de mi cuerpo; ahora sólo me queda ese nudo en la garganta, que se deshace en un sollozo para encontrar por fin su salida al exterior. _

_Y en pocos segundos aguanto la respiración, el sollozo, el vacío y las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo se pone tenso de una manera muy diferente. Hay alguien detrás de mí, una sombra apoyada contra un árbol. ¡Cálmate! —me digo—, regresamos a tiempos de paz, no debo preocuparme. Pero hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza. Me siento de inmediato y me giro hacia el desconocido. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Creo que lo dijimos a la vez, pero mi voz —mucho más consternada— sonó más alto. _

—_Me relajo —le miento, a pesar de que puede ver con facilidad los surcos de las lágrimas sobre mi rostro y la expresión tensa de mis músculos—._

—_¿Ah, sí?_

_Su tono es tan suave y embriagador que me distrae de la ligera sonrisa poco convencida de él. Lleva su capa, y seguramente el bolso bajo ella, está listo para viajar aunque todavía le quedan algunas horas en la aldea. ¡¿Qué apuro tiene?!_

—_Nunca has sido buena disimulando, Sakura. _

_Deberías enseñarme —pienso, pero me quedo callada—._

—_Naruto me ha invitado a comer, una despedida. —susurra lentamente las últimas palabras—._

_No digo nada, aunque me está invitando a su manera. No quiero ir. No quiero volver a despedirme de él. _

—_Espero que tengas un buen viaje —le digo, para que entienda—, asegúrate de alimentarte bien, come variado. No te metas en líos. _

—_Sakura. _

—_Sasuke-Kun. _

_Le sonrió, y aunque parece imposible, siento que eso lo perturba desde adentro hacia afuera. Forma un puño con su mano y lo aprieta con fuerza a un lado de su cadera, sus ojos están entrecerrados en busca de autocontrol. _

—_Me gustaría que vinieras —susurra con calma—._

_Mi corazón da un salto, en mi interior algo se despierta e inmediatamente comienza a agitarse violentamente. Lo miro incrédula, y la sonrisa se me esparce por los labios. _

—_Será ramen. _

_Cuando él me lo dice, caigo en cuenta de que no habla de su viaje, todo lo que se había puesto en marcha se detiene de golpe y en mi interior una vocecita se me ríe socarronamente. No te hagas más ilusiones, Sakura Haruno —me dice—. Sacudo la cabeza para sacar esa sombra de mi mente y lo miro ya sin felicidad en el rostro. _

—_Lo lamento, no tengo hambre. _

_Es una mentira vulgar, y como si lo supiera, mi estómago hace un ruido demasiado acusador. Me sonrojo, no sólo por el bochorno sino también por la genuina sonrisa que ilumina su rostro. _

—_No sabes disimular —me repite—._

_Extiende su mano hasta mi, para ayudar a enderezarme, y con un ligero mohín en los labios me rindo completamente a su encanto; saco los pies del agua y trato de pararme, me resbalo varias veces en el intento. La roca está mojada, por eso estaba fría —me reprendo mentalmente—, y ahora yo también lo estoy. Estoy siendo absurdamente torpe, quizá por los nervios, tanto que él se frustra y me sujeta por el codo tirándome violentamente hacia su lado. Seguramente se pregunta a dónde está la capaz ninja que golpeaba monstruos en la guerra. A mí no me importa, no, en absoluto. Descubro que su pecho es cálido, y sorpresivamente, ha rodeado mi espalda con su mano para sujetarme con fuerza —como si me fuera a resbalar una vez más—; la hierba tierna bajo mis pies hace cosquillas. _

—_¿Dónde están tus sandalias? _

_Su pregunta suena fría y exigente, me devuelve a la realidad por completo. _

—_Por allí —señalo el lugar, e intento moverme pero él mantiene su brazo demasiado afianzado a mi alrededor—._

—_Quédate aquí, te puedes cortar con las rocas. _

—_¿Bromeas?_

_No puedo ocultar mi sorpresa, mi incredulidad y —también, un poco— mi decepción. _

—_¡Soy una ninja médico, Sasuke-kun! _

_Él me lanza una mirada serio, se me altera la respiración con sólo notar esos ojos oscuros bajo el brillo del creciente amanecer mirándome sólo a mí. Esta diciéndolo de verdad —me quedo quieta ante su petrificante mirada—._

—_Vamos —lanza los zapatos frente a mi, sobre el pasto, y yo acomodo mis pies ágilmente en ellos—._

_No decimos nada. Ni una palabra. Entonces agradezco que el sol comience a aparecer, porque el frío de la noche me estaba haciendo temblar; todavía tengo la ropa húmeda y mis piernas se han pasado la noche adormecidas en el gélido fluir del río. No tengo otra opción que abrazarme a mí misma, mientras espero que el día me dé un poco más de su calor. _

_Sasuke camina un poco más rápido, pero se detiene y gira para mirarme de frente. Yo levanto la vista hasta ese peligroso par de ojos, y le sonrió aunque quisiera no hacerlo —todavía me siento frustrada y muy, muy molesta con él—._

—_¿Qué? —espetó, luego de un largo silencio—._

_No contesta con palabras, rara vez lo hace. En vez de eso, se quita su capa y la pasa alrededor de mis hombros, abrigándome no sólo con su calor sino también con su aroma, y —aunque no sonríe— tiene una expresión satisfecha al ver su obra terminada: ya no tiemblo, ni un poquito. _

_Cuando visualizo la entrada de la aldea los latidos acelerados de mi corazón se detienen abruptamente, soplo todo el aire de mis pulmones de manera pesada, él me mira y se queda largo rato intentando descifrarme; esta es la última vez que estaremos juntos. Solos. _

_Maldita sea, mis ojos se inundan nuevamente y tengo que esconder el rostro en el cuello de la capa para que no me vea de esa manera —patética— otra vez. _

—_Tengo que salir de aquí —me explica, con voz suave y torturada—, al menos por un tiempo._

_Levanto mis ojos verdes, deslumbrantes por el brillo del sol sobre las lágrimas, y lo observo en silencio por un buen rato. Ni siquiera noté que me había detenido, tampoco que él me estaba imitando; abrí la boca una vez, la volví a cerrar e intenté de nuevo al rato. Él dejó escapar un sonido cansado, y me animé a dejar las palabras a un lado al mejor estilo Uchiha. Asentí con una ferviente sonrisa y él lo hizo también, aunque de manera más calma. _

—_Tendrás noticias de mi, te lo prometo —sus ojos se oscurecen, sus cejas se acercan, reafirmando el juramento—._

_¡Oh! La sensación que me recorre es inesperada, y nueva, pero bienvenida. Todo el vientre se me alborota al escucharlo hablar cálidamente. _

—_Gracias —susurro, casi sin voz—._

_Reanudamos la marcha lentamente, pero es imposible tardarse demasiado, el puesto de ramen ya está a la vista cuando me quito su capa para devolvérsela. No quiero que se sienta incómodo, y estoy segura de que Naruto haría un montón de preguntas —y afirmaciones, también— que nos incomodarían a los dos. _

_Él asiente, entendiendo, y se coloca nuevamente la prenda sobre los hombros. Ahora está húmeda, y huele un poco a mí. A nosotros. Todo mi ego se despierta con el pecho inflado, dispuesto a vapulear cada uno de mis malos pensamientos de la noche anterior. _

_Contengo las ganas de abrazarlo, eso sería excesivo, y le doy mi mejor sonrisa. Este es nuestro último momento íntimo en mucho —quizá demasiado— tiempo. Mis ojos arden, pero trato de no derramar demasiadas lágrimas. Sasuke ablanda su mirada, y sonríe un poquito: especialmente para mí. _

—_Asegúrate de alimentarte bien, come variado. No te metas en líos. _

_Yo me río ante su audacia, aunque también me siento extremadamente feliz de que él guarde mis palabras en su memoria —y más aún que las use de esta manera—, parece tener la manía de memorizarse nuestros intercambios de palabras para usarlos en algún otro momento. _

—_¡Oh, no! —le muestro mi lengua llena de felicidad—, no pidas imposibles, Sasuke Uchiha. Mi segundo nombre es __**problemática. **_

_Y me río otra vez. _

—_Sakura Problemática Haruno, ¿Eh? —susurra pensativo—._

_Aunque sé que me sigue el juego para mejorar mi estado de deplorable depresión, y así lograr que su marcha me afecte un poco menos, no puedo disimular cuán entusiasmada estoy. Asiento con la cabeza, moviendo mi cabello —ahora más largo— de forma graciosa. _

—_¿Tú? —se mofa con voz ronca—, no me hagas reír. _

_Con aire petulante sigue su paso, y me llena de alegría saber que está jugando —su tono de voz lo dice muy claro—, entonces lo sigo y me ubico en el puesto de ramen a su lado. Ya no me siento sofocada, salvo —claro está— por la inmensa alegría que me corrompe las entrañas. _

—_¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! _

_Naruto entra ruidoso unos momentos después, se le tira encima de los hombros abrazándolo con un único brazo —y así será hasta que Tsunade-sama le reponga el otro— y luego me lanza una larga mirada a mí. Me doy cuenta porqué, debo tener la espalda toda húmeda por la roca en el río. ¿Se me estará pegando la falda mojada al trasero? Cohibida empiezo a removerme incómoda, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que Naruto va a decir. _

_Sasuke le da un codazo que —a la altura del incómodo abrazo que le impuso el rubio— aterriza justo sobre sus costillas y lo deja doblado por un rato; no vuelve a incomodarme. Los demás, que entran luego, por suerte tampoco me prestan atención. _

_Sé que debo estar atenta, son mis últimos momentos a su lado quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, y me lo repito a mi misma pero pierdo una y otra vez. Mi cerebro está más entretenido en procesar —lenta y deliciosamente— cada una de las actitudes de Sasuke-Kun. Su capa en mi cuerpo fue abrasador, pero no tanto como su brazo fuerte al rededor de mi cintura. Su mano en mi espalda. Sonrío como una boba, estoy segura de que es así, él lo nota y me mira fijo en silencio mientras los demás murmullan cosas que no entiendo; mi plato sigue intacto. _

—_¿No te gusta el ramen?_

_Su voz es muy suave, apenas lo oigo, y sus ojos me perforan de una manera indescriptible. Se ven cada vez más oscuros cuando se posan en mí. _

_**No, el que me gusta eres tú. **__Muero por decirlo, pero me avergüenza demasiado. _

_El sonido de su ronca risa, casi inexistente, me hace abrir mucho los ojos de manera apresurada y sorprendida. _

_¿Acaso me ha leído el pensamiento? ¿Es siquiera eso posible? No le he visto activar el sharingan en ningún momento. _

—_Sakura, Sakura… —en sus labios mi nombre suena a pecado y gloria a la vez— no sabes disimular. _

_¡Y ahí está otra vez con su juego de memoria y palabras! Me ruborizo abiertamente, pero no desvío la vista. Sus susurros llegan sólo a mí, con su voz peligrosa de siempre, y trato de encontrar qué decir para seguirle el ritmo. _

—_Vuelve pronto, Sasuke-Kun, y enséñame a hacerlo. _

_¡Y listo! Lo dejé pasmado. La sonrisa que disimulaba se ensancha en su boca y asiente con seguridad, luego gira hacia los demás y trata de reencontrar el tema sobre el que tanto alboroto arma Naruto. En un rincón de mi interior me siento una diosa, pero otro pedacito sigue recordándome que se va. No lo voy a ver, y ya tengo un pequeño cosquilleo molesto en el estómago que me anticipa lo duro que será. Y surge una idea —una de esas locas y desesperadas—, que tengo que intentar sí o sí. _

_Cuando ya estamos en la salida sólo Kakashi está con nosotros, Naruto se ha ido a buscar algo a su casa —yo creo que se escondió en algún rincón a llorar, yo siento el mismo deseo—. Los veo intercambiar unas palabras, luego el tirano de mi corazón se acomoda un poco la ropa listo para marcharse; me está mirando fijamente. _

_¡Oh, rayos! Debo decir algo, está esperando. _

—_¿Ya te vas? —pregunto absurdamente, con cara confundida— El brazo protésico que Tsunade-sama está haciendo para ti con las células de Hashirama-sama está casi listo. _

_Sé que es sólo una súplica, él también lo sabe. _

—_Necesito ver por mí mismo como luce el mundo. _

_Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Entonces me sonrojo, y pienso en mi idea descabellada. _

—_Todos los lugares que recorrí, tengo la impresión de que soy capaz mirarlos de otra manera ahora. Si pierdo esta oportunidad, no creo que tenga otra. Además… hay un par de cosas que me están molestando. _

_Su voz es firme cuando me habla, pero su cuerpo se ve relajado —eso me anima a intentarlo—. Mis mejillas están ardiendo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. _

—_¿Qué tal si te digo… que me gustaría ir contigo?_

_Él deja escapar un largo suspiro. _

—_Es mi camino de redención, tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados. _

_Su énfasis en la última parte me hace estremecer por dentro, pero por fuera soy un trapo. _

—_Nada que ver, dices… —me encojo decepcionada—. _

_Su aroma me invade de golpe, él ahora está demasiado cerca, y un ligero toque en mi frente me obliga a levantar la vista. La imagen es gloria pura, delicada y perfecta, hay una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos están muy blandos para mí. Siento que voy a desmayarme._

—_Te veré pronto —me promete, con sus dedos aún apoyados en mi piel—… Gracias. _

_Sasuke se va, no me da tiempo a replicarle nada, entonces me tiemblan las piernas y siento que me pondría a chillar si no supiera que Kakashi-sensei está a mi lado mirándome fijamente. Le devuelvo la vista, él me sonríe y juraría que está tan emocionado como yo. Tal vez podríamos chillar y saltar juntos los dos. _

_Mantenemos la calma, y nos tranquiliza saber que un poco más lejos Naruto se encuentra con él. Se están despidiendo, y al verlos ya no puedo contener el llanto. Por suerte Sasuke-Kun ya no me mira. _

_Trato de recomponerme, aunque me cuesta demasiado, escucho la ligera risita de mi maestro a mi lado —de verdad, creo que está tan feliz como yo— y dibujo una sonrisa sin lágrimas en mi rostro. ¡Esto quizás no sea tan malo! _

* * *

**Esto es un fanfiction que tenía planeado hace rato, pero ahora me animé a escribirlo (por cierto, en primera persona... me gusta bastante, me puedo expresar mucho mejor así kuak) No planeaba empezar otro hasta terminar SW, pero esto me estaba taladrando la cabeza; en fin, espero que les guste.  
**

**¡Ah! y siempre me olvido... **

En mi perfil pueden encontrar mi tumblr.

_Por si quieren conversar, _

_o mandar alguna idea ;)_

_Creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a esa red social, _

_amo los spoilers :)_

* * *

_Gracias por leer.  
_

**_Tu opinión me haría muy feliz._**


	2. Recuerdos venenosos

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic by Raihué**

* * *

— _Ten cuidado con eso. _

_Ya ni siquiera sé cuántas veces me ha quitado algo de las manos para que no me haga daño a mí misma. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aunque sé que en el fondo sólo quiere mi bien, porque a pesar de todo sigo siendo yo quien está a cargo de esta investigación. _

— _Estás distraída. _

_Mueve los dos pequeños tubos de vidrio frente a mí para que note con claridad su contenido, sólo entonces me doy cuenta que he tomado las muestras equivocadas… niego con la cabeza con gesto cansado. _

— _Lo lamento. _

_Él me deja ver su sonrisa despreocupada, que por momentos me recuerda a Naruto, y luego regresa su concentración al trabajo. Desearía poder hacer lo mismo, pero no logro sacudir el cansancio de tres días sin dormir. El café ha pasado a ser un enemigo. _

— _¿Crees que el clima mejorará pronto?_

_A diferencia de mí, él se las ingenia para comenzar una conversación y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Estoy apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y cruzando los brazos cuando escucho su súplica disfrazada… _

— _Estamos en invierno, así es nuestro clima aquí durante esta temporada ._

— _Tsk… La próxima vez tú serás nuestra invitada. _

_Me río, y lo sorprendo con una melodía que —por fuera— parece demasiado femenina, pero en realidad sólo es producto del cansancio y la debilidad que éste produce. _

— _Me ofrecí a ir hacia allá, ¿Recuerdas?_

_Asintió arrepentido. _

— _Debí haber tomado esa oferta… _

— _Admítelo, estás aquí por tu hermana más que por esta investigación. Apuesto a que morías de ganas de reencontrarte con ella. _

— _¿Me lo puedes reprochar? Vivir con Gaara es tan silencioso… nunca pensé decirlo, pero —se gira y me ve con una sonrisa irónica— extraño los gritos de Temari a primera hora de la mañana. _

— _Mmh, sí… sé de lo que hablas. Me mudé de la casa de mis padres hace muy poco, todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a la sensación de que falta algo. _

_Me desplazo por la habitación hasta encontrar el gabinete donde guardamos los frascos limpios, ha terminado de mezclar las pociones y necesita un recipiente donde colocar el resultado. Me agradece en un murmullo cuando lo pongo frente a él, y luego sólo se dedica a volcarlo con cuidado. _

— _Creo que será mejor dar por terminado las investigaciones hoy. _

_Sé a qué se refiere aunque no tenga que decírmelo. Espera que con una noche de buen descanso yo me presente a trabajar en uso de todas mis funciones, ha mantenido esa esperanza desde hace días ¿Cómo decirle que lo que me vapulea es más que sólo cansancio?_

— _Claro._

— _¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? He descubierto un buen sitio, no muy lejos de tu casa. _

— _Café no — es lo único que le pido, y se ríe—._

— _Bien, vamos —peina un poco su cabello castaño con los dedos antes de comenzar a caminar—._

_La temperatura es considerablemente baja cuando salimos a la calle. Lo veo frotar sus manos y hacer gestos de disgusto; está apurado por llegar a refugiarse. Lo sigo tanto como puedo —sus zancadas son mucho más amplias que las mías— y cruzamos un sendero de faroles antes de encontrar el pequeño mesón escondido en una esquina. Tiene razón cuando dice que está cerca de mi apartamento —conoce bien el camino, me acompaña todas las noches para asegurarse de que llego bien a mi casa— y con sólo una mirada puedo coincidir también en que es un buen sitio. ¿Por qué no lo he descubierto yo si paso por aquí casi todos los días? _

_Me relajo sobre la silla mientras él va a pedir las bebidas. Huele delicioso, algo muy dulce se está cocinando a pocos metros de nuestra mesa. Hay pocas personas, quizá por las altas horas de la noche, y sus conversaciones se mezclan en un murmullo arrullador. _

— _Sakura. _

_Despierto cuando me toca el hombro, y de inmediato me doy cuenta que cedí ante el cansancio por unos instantes. Siento que mis mejillas se prenden fuego. _

— _Ten. _

_Pone una taza de té sobre la mesa, justo frente a mí, y se sienta luego en el asiento que sigue libre. Su café es tan espeso que parece chocolate. _

— _Gracias —digo, y me enderezo en la silla tratando de ignorar el agotamiento que me tira hacia abajo—. _

_Saboreo la infusión sabiendo con tranquilidad que podré dormir esa noche. Incluso aunque me perturben las dudas, la confusión y los recuerdos… caeré rendida. _

— _¿Crees que podremos terminar todos los antídotos a tiempo?_

_Yo me encojo de hombros, de verdad no lo sé. Ya me he quejado varias veces de la falta de personal, hasta ahora había estado prácticamente sola en el laboratorio intentando hacer maravillas con mis conocimientos que —a pesar de lo que insinúa la gente— no son tantos en el área de infecciones venenosas. Y ahora que por fin tenía alguien en quien apoyarme, decidían darnos una fecha límite para lograr encontrar todos los antídotos que faltaban por registrar… y no eran pocos. _

— _Hablaré con Kakashi, seguramente extenderá las fechas… de todas formas es bastante absurdo. _

— _Konoha no tiene un banco de pociones, sino sería mucho más fácil. _

— _Podrías ayudarme a diseñar uno mientras estés aquí. No sé mucho sobre esto, aunque me he dedicado en gran parte a estudiar cómo tratar los envenenamientos, la química no es lo mío. _

— _Juraría que intentas retenerme en la aldea lo máximo posible. _

— _Claro que sí —demostré mi sinceridad con una sonrisa—, tengo planes para el futuro que no se podrán realizar hasta que las necesidades más urgentes hayan sido aplacadas. Por ahora, con todas las enfermedades que aparecieron al terminar la guerra, no queda otra cosa más que enfocarnos en las curas. _

— _¿Y luego?_

— _Un hospital para niños. _

— _Eso es bueno —susurró—. Han quedado tantos pequeños sin familia… _

_Permanecimos en silencio un rato largo, lo suficiente para que él terminara su café. Mi sueño de fundar un hospital para niños era bonito sólo por fuera; había poco que yo pudiera hacer por esos pequeños. De todas maneras quería intentarlo, deseaba estar allí para todos ellos. Ser al menos una pequeña llama en medio de la horrorosa oscuridad que les tocaría transitar al haberlo perdido todo. _

— _Te llevaré a tu casa. _

_Me distrajo de mis pensamientos cuando se puso en pie, no tuve tiempo a decirle nada antes de que fuera a pagar nuestra cuenta. _

_Cuando afrontamos la noche nuevamente se puso tenso, tapó todo lo que pudo con su capucha y hundió nariz dentro del cuello de la chaqueta. Susurraba cuánto odiaba el invierno, y se quejó todo el camino. Las pocas personas que se cruzaron con nosotros lo miraron con temor, no era para menos, su estatura era realmente imponente y se desplazaba con movimientos toscos a causa de su desagrado por el clima. Parecía ansioso por deshacerse de mí y regresar a su hotel. _

— _Lo siento, Sakura —me dijo, completamente consciente de que sus modales no eran los mejores en esos instantes—. Descansa. _

_Asentí y lo saludé agitando mi mano mientras se alejaba apresurado. Me quedé unos minutos allí hasta verlo desaparecer, tuve que admitir que realmente hacía mucho frío —incluso más que el invierno pasado—, no era difícil entender que alguien como Kankuro le tuviese tanto recelo a esta estación. _

_La noche tenía pocas estrellas y en la calle ya no quedaban almas, por lo que me preocupé cuando comencé a sentirme observada. Tenía la sensación de que había algo entre los árboles, el presentimiento era tan feroz que me revolvía el estómago. La fatiga debió estarme volviendo paranoica, pero en cuanto escuché un ruido salir de la arboleda entré de inmediato a la casa. A Kankuro le gustaba contar historias de terror mientras esperaba que dos sustancias hicieran efecto, y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, algunos de esos relatos me ayudaban perder el sueño. _

— _Te volverás una vieja solterona y loca —me reprocho, mientras me quito los zapatos y voy dejando un camino de ropa hacia mi habitación—. _

_Mi cuarto está demasiado oscuro, cuando llego sólo me quedan las bragas, prendo la luz y tomo el pijama que está en un pequeño banco de madera junto a la cama. La sensación de ser observada vuelve con más fuerza, erizándome los vellos de la nuca, así que cubro cuanto puedo con las manos y torpemente me coloco la ropa de dormir. En la ventana no encuentro más que oscuridad y siluetas engañosas. Algunas parecen moverse. Cierro los postigos y apago la luz para dormir… llevo días sin descansar. Sólo me toma segundos entregarme a la inconsciencia. Poco antes de eso siento unos pequeños golpes en mi ventana, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para asustarme. _

"_Su brazo me rodea, puedo sentir como sube y baja su pecho sobre mi espalda, está agitado pero su agarre es gentil. ¿Por qué de repente tengo ésta necesidad de girarme y abrazarlo? Gimo incómoda, ya que no me puedo mover. Quiero decirle algo, no recuerdo qué. Su calor poco a poco desaparece, ya no me sostiene nadie, me desplomo en el suelo agotada. Me apoyo sobre mis brazos para enderezarme un poco y lo busco con la vista; no hay nadie aquí. _

_El lugar se siente cada vez más vacío, me pongo en pie y me siento vaga otra vez… como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de todo mi chakra. Tengo la inmensa necesidad de encontrar algo… busco con la mirada y no veo más que arena y rocas deformadas por el tiempo. Sigo inspeccionando hasta encontrar una silueta familiar, está demasiado lejos, intento caminar pero mis pies son torpes sobre la arena, estoy cansada. Como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, me desplomo otra vez y todo se vuelve negro."_

_La oscuridad sigue a mi lado cuando abro los ojos, miro hacia el costado y encuentro mi reloj… se me ha pasado la hora. _

_Volví a soñar con Sasuke-Kun. _

_Me levanto de la cama y abro la ventana, ha salido el sol pero eso no consigue evitar que tiemble de frío. A pesar de haber dormido no me siento descansada, la frustración me invade y me llena el deseo de golpear algo. _

_¿Por qué me torturo? Él sólo mintió. _

_Vuelvo adentro, me visto de manera mecánica y voy a la cocina. Un buen café… me detengo cuando ya tengo la jarra en la mano. No. Café, no. _

_Mientras bebo un té me peino el cabello, vivir sola me enseña a economizar mi tiempo. Extraño la comida de mi madre, sus charlas cuando volvía de trabajar o la manera en que doblaba mi ropa al ponerla en los cajones. A mi alrededor todo es desorden. Quizá no estaba lista para irme, pero había decidido afrontar el riesgo de todas maneras. _

_Aún charlamos a menudo, ella llama por teléfono varias veces a la semana. Sigue preocupada por lo afectada que me ha visto últimamente. _

_Durante las primeras semanas luego de la partida de Sasuke yo había sido mucho más que un sol brillante, tenía todos los motivos para creer que al fin había aceptado y devuelto —en cierta forma— mis sentimientos. Esperé esas cartas por meses. Tenía ansias de contarle todos mis proyectos, especialmente sobre el hospital para niños afectados por la guerra… creí que a él le resultaría realmente interesante. A continuación me di cuenta de que, aunque quisiera tomar la iniciativa, no tenía ninguna ubicación a dónde enviarle mis cartas. Tuve que esperar. _

_Ese verano terminó muy rápido. A comienzos del otoño empecé a sentirme preocupada por él, ¿y si algo malo le había sucedido en el camino? le pasé mis preocupaciones a cualquiera que charlara conmigo más de dos o tres minutos. Me tomó unas cuantas semanas de paranoia, pero logré descubrir algunos pocos datos sobre él mientras viajaba de ida y vuelta a Suna para arreglar las investigaciones colaborativas. _

_Estaba bien. Algunos ninjas lo habían reconocido rondando algunos sectores del país del viento. Mi corazón se llenó de alivio. Aun así el invierno llegó sin que tuviera más noticias de él. Llevaba varios meses afrontando la realidad de que Sasuke sólo había prometido contactar conmigo para que no me sintiera tan abatida ante su partida ¿acaso sabía él cómo me sentía justo ahora? _

_Tomo las llaves e intento dejar todos mis pensamientos en la casa antes de salir, incluso así algunos me siguen antes de que azote la puerta. _

_Hubiese preferido que me rechazara, ahora me siento una idiota. Su rostro aparece cada tanto en mi mente, el aroma de su piel y el ligero peso de su abrigo me perturban. Sé que estoy aferrándome a algo que debería haber dejado ir hace mucho tiempo, pero extraño a Sasuke-Kun y lo único que me queda de él son esos recuerdos._

_Me detengo un momento y me giro con el ceño fruncido. No estoy loca, pero alguien me está siguiendo… _

— _Oye, Kankuro… esto no es gracioso. _

_Apuro mis pasos para encontrar al hospital, las calles que conectan mi trabajo con mi departamento son angostas y casi nunca las transita la gente. Me pongo ansiosa cuando veo que aún faltan varias antes de llegar, pero no disminuyo mi marcha por nada en el mundo. _

_¿En qué estoy pensando? Podría sólo darle un puñetazo a quien quiera que fuese… pero en el fondo sé que no se puede golpear a los fantasmas. Y eso es lo que creo que es. Sigiloso. No siento su presencia, eso me perturba. Maldito Kankuro y malditas sus historias sobre la sección clausurada del hospital… ¡Trabajo allí, debía saber mejor que él que esos rumores no eran ciertos! _

_El miedo me distrajo unos segundos, pocos metros adelante un perro comenzó a ladrar enfurecido y supe que no era a mí a quien se dirigía. Fantasma o no, me dispuse a pelear. Giré sobre mis talones, poniéndole la cara a la situación, y poco después escuché resonar entre los callejones mi propio grito aterrado. Alcancé a cubrirme con los manos antes de que la sombra me atacara… _

* * *

**NOTA**_:  
_Para variar agregué a Kankuro en este fanfiction, siempre he pensado que Sakura y él deberían ser buenos amigos —y podrían entrenar juntos—. Y como podrán notar tengo tendencia por el drama (-.-)— pero les puedo asegurar que (a pesar de que parece lo contrario) ésta vez no va a ser Sakura la que va a sufrir. Girl Power ;)

—**Anonymous** **xDDD**: gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos! :)

—**Abril**: Gracias, tener tu apoyo tanto en esta como en las demás historias me hace muy feliz. ¡Abrazos! :D

—**HalGise**: Me alegra mucho que te guste, perdón por la demora... espero esta vez actualizarlo en menos tiempo. ¡Saludos!

—**Kiome**: no fue pronto, pero la continué (mejor tarde que nunca ;) ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Saludos!

—**Xingmi**: ¡Gracias! ¡Abrazos! :)

—**Guadalupe**: Me llena de felicidad saber que te gustó tanto el primer capítulo. ¡Abrazos desde Argentina! :)

—**Yukipav**: lo continué ;) ¡Abrazos!

**Los demás comentarios los respondo con un mp.**

* * *

Gracias por leer;

tu opinión me haría muy feliz. ;)


	3. Vigilada

*** Notas al final del capítulo.**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

_Fanfiction: Raihué_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III  
**

_Sentí que en mi estómago se revolvía la ansiedad y la tostada seca que me había comido antes de salir, si no terminaba con la absurda situación pronto vomitaría a mi atacante fuese un fantasma o no. Lo que me arañaba la piel estaba lejos de sentirse como el filo de un kunai, eso me devolvió la tranquilidad, pero antes de que pudiera bajar los brazos y enfrentar noblemente el problema tropecé con el furioso perro que había acudido fielmente a mi rescate; chillé sorprendida, cayendo de espaldas sobre mi trasero. Nos quedamos allí mirándonos unos segundos, enredados y confundidos, antes de llevar la vista al exuberante animal que nos miraba desde arriba. Un halcón —suspiré aliviada—, uno muy grande. _

— _Cálmate —le dije al can que seguía con el lomo encorvado y los dientes brillando bajo el sol mañanero—, no nos hará daño. _

_Y es que yo conocía a ese enorme pajarraco, mi corazón se lanzó en un trote desbocado en cuanto clavé los ojos en el pergamino que traía aferrado a la pata; era Garuda, una de las invocaciones de Sasuke. _

— _Ya, tranquilo —susurré al más pequeño mientras me ponía en pie y acariciaba su cabeza para calmarlo—, puedes irte ahora. ¡Shu! _

_Espanté un poco al perro para que se animara a irse, porque los ojos le habían quedado pegados al enorme ave que tenía enfrente y no habría sido capaz de mover un sólo músculo por voluntad propia. Una vez que rompí el hechizo, el can se fue con pasos rápidos y un gruñido sostenido que se perdió entre los intrincados callejones al igual que él. _

_Sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir, admiré al halcón por un buen rato antes de animarme a tocar su pata. No se veía cansado en absoluto, a pesar de eso, con sólo echar un vistazo al pergamino desde lejos podía notar que era más pesado de lo que cualquier otro mensajero hubiese sido capaz de cargar. ¿Desde dónde habría mandado Sasuke a su halcón mensajero? Un cosquilleo traicionero me hizo vibrar las tripas con sólo imaginar que él podría estar cerca, pero me obligué a mí misma a empujar esas emociones a un costado. Rocé con los dedos la huesuda pata mientras intentaba quitar el objeto gentilmente, durante el proceso —que duró unos pocos segundos— Garuda se mantuvo firme y caballeroso; desaté el pergamino tan rápido como pude y lo apreté contra mi pecho llena de felicidad. _

— _Gracias —le susurré al ave, acariciándole el pecho con la mano abierta—. _

_Antes de que pudiera desenrollar siquiera un pequeño trozo del papel mi localizador comenzó a sonar, di un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa y busqué apresuradamente en el pequeño bolso ninja que tenía amarrado en la cadera. _

"_¿En dónde diablos estás?" _

_Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa mientras presionaba algunas teclas y respondía rápidamente, se me habían agotado las excusas esta mañana —porque había dormido toda la noche— para llegar tarde al trabajo. Aferré el pergamino debajo de mi brazo izquierdo y comencé a saltar sobre los tejados para llegar al laboratorio lo más rápido posible. Justo antes de entrar por la puerta trasera del hospital me di cuenta de que Garuda había estado siguiéndome, sentí un escalofrío al notar nuevamente lo hábil que era aquel pajarraco para esconder su presencia; su sigilo nada tenía que envidiarle a un ninja entrenado, y eso me decía que Sasuke se había pasado un buen tiempo entrenando con él. Durante unos absurdos segundos sentí una punzada de envidia. De todas formas lo saludé con un amistoso movimiento de mano antes de desaparecer del alcance su penetrante mirada ambarina, a modo de respuesta sólo vi al pájaro acicalarse debajo de las alas. _

— _¡Lo lamento! _

_Entre con las manos en alto exagerando apropósito mi gesto de disculpa, Kankuro me miró largo rato con cara de póker antes de suspirar agotado… yo era una tortura para él a veces, ambos éramos conscientes de ello, pero en el fondo no podía permitirse ignorarme por más de unos minutos. _

— _Hazte cargo de esto —me tiró con un pequeño tubo tapado que agarré en el aire—, es el número veintiséis —me advirtió mientras yo analizaba con la mirada el líquido escarlata—, así que ten cuidado. _

_A veces sentía que a él se le olvidaba —adrede— quién era la que estaba a cargo, pero como mi reciente impuntualidad aún olía a fresco no me animé a discutirle nada. En realidad, quien era o no el jefe nunca nos había hecho discutir pero ninguno de los dos aceptaba órdenes con facilidad en nuestro campo. Suspiré imperceptiblemente cuando se alejó con hombros caídos y pasos vagos, se instaló en la mesa contigua y continuó analizando las siguientes muestras en la lista. A veces yo era la que se olvidaba, él estaba lejos de su aldea desde hace más que un par de semanas y todo por hacernos un favor… en agradecimiento sólo había aceptado el montón de responsabilidades que se me escapaban a mí cuando estaba distraída o sin dormir. _

_Dejé el pergamino en un cajón de mi escritorio y el tubo sobre la mesa de trabajo, ya tendría tiempo durante el almuerzo de darle un vistazo a la carta y si no podía ser entonces me vería obligada a esperar hasta la noche; ya había tenido paciencia durante dos temporadas, podía aguantar un par de horas más. _

_Luego de darle un largo rato para sosegar su enojo me acerqué a Kankuro con una taza de café en la mano y una sonrisa en los ojos, él alzó la vista del trabajo y me examinó por unos segundos. Se sacó los guantes y recibió mi oferta de tregua con un gesto torcido pero divertido; listo. _

— _¿Irás al festival?_

_Terminó de tomar un sorbo de café mirándome como si yo realmente fuese una criatura muy tonta. _

— _Apenas puedo sacar mi trasero de la posada para venir aquí, e incluso así me congelo hasta los dientes en el camino —se quejó—._

_Sí, yo ya sabía que esa sería su respuesta pero me decepcionó de igual manera. Ino y Sai estaban en una misión mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban demasiado ocupados comenzando su relación como para ir a entrometerse. Tiré mis hombros abajo sin esperanza._

— _Ustedes están locos —siguió, terminando su café con tragos largos—, salir a festejar con este frío. _

— _Lo que festejamos es justamente que se acaba el frío —le expliqué aburrida—, así que tú deberías ser el primero en la fila para ir. Luego de esta oportunidad no encontrarás más nieve hasta el próximo invierno —bufé ansiosa. Yo realmente quería ir a divertirme luego de tantos meses de trabajo—. _

— _¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó aliviado—. _

— _Eres un aguafiestas —le recriminé volviendo a mi puesto—. _

— _¡Vamos, no te descargues conmigo! Seguramente tienes un montón de pretendientes dispuestos a congelarse el culo por tí… _

_Su voz animada no evitó que le tirara con el utensilio que tenía más a mano —poco profesional, me dije después—, pero terminé riéndome de sus estupideces._

— _¡Tienes razón! Lee de seguro querrá ir, y será más divertido que tú._

— _Puedes apostarlo —me respondió, cruzando vagamente la estancia para dejar la taza en el pequeño lavado que teníamos y volviéndose a su lugar por el resto de la mañana—._

_Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo dejé todo de inmediato, a pesar de que yo había llegado casi una hora más tarde, y me lavé las manos con premura. _

— _Iré a almorzar a la azotea —avisé mientras abría el cajón y sacaba el pergamino—, ¿Quieres venir?_

—_¡Pfff! _

_Me encogí de hombros sin sorpresa, sabía a la perfección que Kankuro no saldría de adentro del hospital mientras tuviéramos todos los calefactores funcionando, y es que la verdad era que no quería que nadie me molestara en lo absoluto. ¿Qué clase de loco iría en pleno invierno a la parte más alta del edificio, con el viento helado que había afuera? Sólo yo, por suerte —me dije cuando llegué y no vi a nadie—. _

— _Veamos, entonces… _

_Ni siquiera había traído mi comida —me di cuenta muy tarde— así que sólo restó sentarme en un rincón junto a la puerta y comenzar a desenrollar ansiosamente el papel. Tal como lo imaginaba, las palabras de Sasuke eran firmes y prolijas; parecía que hubiera dibujado cada carácter con un cuidado especial —sólo para mí— o yo estaba volviéndome loca. Sonreí de manera descabellada._

_**Feliz cumpleaños **_—_decía secamente, y me dejó sin aliento—_**, **_**espero no haberte preocupado demasiado… pero siendo tú, ya habrás entrado en pánico. No he podido escribirte antes Sakura, pero todo está bien. El mundo es muy diferente a lo que yo recordaba, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que no he visto cuando miré por primera vez **_—_no, en absoluto, pensé. No consigues verme a mí cuando me has tenido frente a ti toda tu vida...—__**,**_ _**y es mejor de lo que yo creía. He viajado a muchos lugares, algunos tan lejanos que no aparecen en los mapas que nos mostraban de pequeños en la academia, y no sé realmente dónde estaré cuando recibas este mensaje… espero que te complazca saber que a muchos de los sitios a los que he visitado llegan los rumores sobre tus investigaciones y los planes que tienes de fundar hospitales para niños **_—_nunca imaginé que esto hubiera salido de las puertas de la aldea, si bien en Suna me conocían bien por mis idas y venidas con Kankuro para investigar los venenos, pensé que Kakashi no había comentado mis planes del hospital con ninguno de los demás líderes—__**. Es una gran idea **_—_su aprobación llenó el vacío de muchos meses sin saber de él y al mismo tiempo me hizo marear de alegría—__**, sigue así. **_

_**Uchiha, Sasuke.**_

_Su firma fue absurdamente innecesaria, pero no me negué a leerla un par de veces más para disfrutarla atentamente con secreto placer. Su nombre era poderoso, igual que él, podía imponer su presencia incluso cuando estaba perdido en tierras lejanas y eso reavivó la profunda admiración que sentía por ese idiota que tanto amaba. _

_Dejé caer pesadamente el pergamino sobre mi regazo, la verdad era más armazón que otra cosa —quizás para adaptarse a la pata del pájaro—, pero no me molestó. En ningún momento esperé recibir un escrito muy largo, a decir verdad, me conmovía profundamente lo abierto que había sido Sasuke-Kun en sus palabras. Era mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado que sería este primer contacto… _

— _¿Y ahora qué? —ahogué un gemido frustrado—, ni siquiera sé dónde estás._

_Levanté el papel una vez más para leer de nuevo su nombre, y repasar algunas palabras, y de inmediato sentí caer algo sobre mis rodillas. Sonreí pasmada cuando vi brillar bajo la luz de mediodía una delicada cadena de plata con una pequeña medallita. Solté el pergamino como si me quemara las manos y agarré la joya con sorpresa y fascinación pintadas en el rostro: había una flor de cerezo grabada al frente y la fecha de mi cumpleaños en la parte de atrás. _

— _Respira Sakura, respira —tuve que recordarme agitada—. _

_Si bien el mensaje había llegado bien tarde, porque mi cumpleaños había sido ya varios meses atrás —no podría poner las manos al fuego de que él no se hubiera olvidado al principio, de pueblo en pueblo, sobre ese día en especial—, la sola idea de Sasuke eligiendo algo para mí me hizo temblar las piernas. _

_Aspiré hondamente el frío aire de finales de invierno y dejé que una gran sonrisa me partiera el rostro, por unos segundos sólo me quedé así. Otra vez el pitido característico del localizador me arrastró de mis asuntos a la vida cotidiana; reí con verdadero humor cuando leí el texto de Kankuro. _

"_¿Cómo es posible que alguien se tome tanto tiempo para almorzar cuando ni siquiera ha llevado su comida?"_

_Y llegó otro de inmediato: _

"_debemos despedir a los holgazanes, Sakura, o este hospital se irá a pique."_

_Enrollé el papel y me levanté llena de vitalidad, lo apreté torpemente entre las piernas unos instantes para desocupar ambas manos y ponerme el regalo de Sasuke-kun; me sentía una diosa con el ligero peso de la medallita en el espacio entre mis clavículas. Se sentía fría como un beso húmedo, y no pude evitar preguntarme si así se sentirían también los labios de él. _

— _Contrólate, maldición… —me gruñí—. _

_Tomé otra vez el pergamino y entré de nuevo a la calidez del edificio, dejando atrás la azotea con un portazo involuntario; corrí escaleras abajo a pesar de que el ascensor seguramente estaría desocupado; fueron más de cinco pisos, porque lo habían renovado recientemente, pero me sirvió para acallar un poco la excitación que sentía ante las radiantes noticias. Sasuke no había mentido, tan sólo le había tomado su tiempo contactarse conmigo —quizá no tenía ganas, o quizás sencillamente no se animaba tampoco— e incluso estaba al tanto de mis planes para el futuro —o al menos, lo que se rumoreaba sobre ellos—; se había acordado de felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y hasta se tomó la molestia de elegir y enviar un presente. _

— _¡Cielos! —gritó Kankuro animado— ¿En dónde venden esas sonrisas? —me hincó—._

— _En la azotea, obviamente —le respondí sacando mi lengua a modo de burla—. _

— _La fila debe haber sido larga —siguió él, lanzándome otro frasco con líquido verdoso— para que te tardaras tanto. Treinta y dos. _

_Miré la muestra medio segundo y la llevé a mi mesa, eran muchos los venenos que nos faltaban por clasificar y crear sus respectivos antídotos pero no me sentía desamparada en absoluto. Mi cabeza parecía haberse asentado nuevamente sobre mis hombros y estaba segura de que podría ser de más utilidad en los próximos días de lo que había sido en todas las últimas semanas; le sonreí a Kankuro casi infantilmente y él me devolvió el gesto sin entender qué diablos estaba pasando. Seguí así de feliz hasta el final del día. _

— _¿Quieres ir a cenar? —me invitó con gesto mortificado, aún parado en la puerta del hospital a merced del viento nocturno, cuando terminamos por fin nuestra jornada de trabajo—, supongo que encontraremos algo abierto en el centro. El puesto de ramen, probablemente… _

_Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme lo mucho que temblaba el cuerpo de él cuando se quedaba quieto bajo el frío, de verdad, se sacudía bruscamente como un polluelo recién nacido y era demasiado para mis ojos. Reí tiernamente ante la imagen que me llegó a la cabeza. Kankuro era un hombre demasiado alto y fuerte, era absurdo compararlo con un pequeño animalito pero también era muy divertido hacerlo. _

— _Claro —asentí —, pero esta vez pagaré la cuenta. Eres nuestro invitado después de todo… _

— _Hmmm… no te preocupes por eso —me pidió como en tantas otras ocasiones—, la posada está pagada por el Hokage, así que me sobra algo de dinero en los bolsillos —se encogió de hombros—._

_Caminamos hacia el centro con pasos rápidos, él más que nadie quería llegar pronto y sentarse cerca del calor del fuego, con una discusión animada sobre técnicas de pelea. _

— _Podríamos entrenar juntos este fin de semana —lo tenté—, si nos acompañas al festival. Lee es muy bueno en taijutsu… créeme, es excelente en eso. _

— _No descansarás hasta que me arrastres a ese maldito festejo y me conviertas en un témpano de hielo ambulante, ¿cierto?_

— _Por supuesto —asentí solemne—, morirás de frío, te lo prometo. _

— _Pfff… —bufó cansado—, está bien, iré sólo para patearles un poco el culo a ambos. _

_Iba a contestarle con falso enojo cuando lo vi detenerse con la mirada perdida entre las copas de los árboles que habíamos dejado atrás en el camino y arrugar el ceño. De inmediato noté como erguía todo el cuerpo y cuadraba los hombros en tensión, miré hacia el mismo lugar pero no percibí nada._

— _Nos siguen —me dijo ronco—._

— _Eh. _

_Entrecerré los ojos y miré todo lo que pude. No había ninguna presencia, pero no dudé de él. Kankuro era bueno con esas cosas porque entrenaba con marionetas que no tenían ninguna clase de aura que las delatara… era algo que yo estaba intentando aprender también. _

— _¡Ah! —dije de golpe, volviendo a poner los pies sobre la tierra—, creo que ya se quién es. _

_La mirada que me dirigió fue penetrante, un poco temible, luego de perder a muchos subordinados en la guerra él aprendió a ser bastante duro cuando se sentía en peligro. _

— _Cálmate —le pedí con media sonrisa, y pensé en que tenía la misma expresión desconfiada que el can que me había defendido en la mañana—, parece que tengo un nuevo seguidor. Creo que lleva días espiando en frente de mi casa, pero sólo lo noté esta mañana cuando se me acercó. _

— _¿De qué rayos hablas, tienes a un tipo raro espiandote en tu departamento? —me preguntó alarmado y furioso al mismo tiempo—. _

— _¡No! ¡Claro que no! —reí—, Garuda, ven… por favor, ven. _

_No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo llamar a un pájaro de semejante tamaño que —podía apostar— seguramente era tan taciturno como su amo. Lo intenté varias veces más mientras Kankuro me miraba como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Finalmente el ave emergió de la oscuridad casi como si fuera una pesadilla, a esas horas de la noche el halcón se veía completamente negro, y nos cubrió con su sombra por unos instantes antes de asentarse en el suelo frente a nosotros. _

— _¿Qué… ?_

— _Es una invocación de Sasuke —le expliqué para calmar su asombro—, me entregó un recado hoy. _

_Kankuro chasqueó la lengua impresionado, recorriendo con los ojos el hermoso ejemplar. _

— _¿Quién manda uno de estos halcones con una carta? ¡Cielos! ¡Nadie le ha enseñado nada sobre las palomas mensajeras! Para un ave de este tamaño el viaje es innecesariamente agotador —se quejó, todavía maravillado por Garuda, sin quitarle la vista de encima—. _

— _Supongo —acepté pensativa—, realmente no sé mucho sobre pájaros… mensajeros o no. Es la primera vez que recibo una carta así. _

— _Entrené algunos cuando era más joven —dijo, acercándose y tocando las plumas brillantes del ala plegada del halcón—, durante un par de años. Son animales muy fieles, si sabes tratarlos. _

— _Estoy segura de que Sasuke no ha querido causarle ningún mal —le dije sincera—, no creo que él conozca mi dirección para mandar nada por correo, debe ser lo primero que se le ocurrió. _

— _¿Le has dado tu respuesta?_

_Me sonrojé cuando abrí enormemente los ojos. _

— _¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —chillé apenada—._

_Kankuro fingió un dolor en el oído mientras se tapaba la oreja por algunos instantes, luego negó con una sonrisa burlándose de mí. Señaló con su dedo índice a Garuda._

— _¿Le has entregado una respuesta al halcón, para que pueda regresar con Sasuke? _

_Reformuló la pregunta para que entendiera de una vez y volví a sonrojarme sintiéndome bastante lenta ese día. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente sin decir nada. _

— _No se irá de aquí hasta que lo hagas —me avisó rotundo—._

_Ok, eso era nuevo. A decir verdad, yo creí que ese pájaro ya estaba volando de regreso a su dueño; me sentí aliviada y emocionada a la vez, supe en ese preciso momento que no dormiría esa noche pensando qué decir en mi respuesta._

— _¡Diablos! _

_Él se sacudió y comenzó a dar zancadas hacia las oscuras calles del centro, otra vez se había encorvado en una postura torpe a causa del frío y antes de que comenzara a seguirlo vi al halcón alzar el vuelo nuevamente; me seguiría a todas partes —noté— con esa peligrosa aura que le rodeaba. Extrañamente eso me hizo sentir un poco más cerca de Sasuke… sus ojos ambarinos brillaron bajo la luna mientras me miraban fijamente. _

— _¡Espérame! —protesté siguiendo al chico que ya casi estaba fuera de mi vista—. _

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Voy actualizando los fanfics, como verán, ya cumplí con subir el siguiente de Shadow's Wanderer (si les interesa leerlo, va por el capítulo doce y está muy cerca del final) y supongo que el siguiente será Sacrificio. Por ahora les entrego este, que disfruto mucho escribir (¡De verdad! la amistad entre Kankuro y Sakura es lo que siempre he querido) y espero que ustedes disfruten igualmente leerlo. Vamos lento, pero es que la situación en sí no es muy emocionante —es la historia de una relación a distancia— así que cualquier otra cosa siento que sería forzar o apresurar el argumento. Seguramente el próximo capítulo se va a tratar de Sasuke leyendo la contestación de Sakura (van a encontrar saltos en el tiempo -un par de semanas seguramente- algunas veces, para no aburrirlos y hacer demasiado larga la historia) espero que les guste. _  
_

**_ZONA DE RESPUESTAS ;) (capitulo II)_**

_**UH-25**: Yo tampoco he visto muchos con Kankuro, por eso me animé. No creo que vaya a ser un fanfic muy largo, pero sin duda va a tener unos cuantos capítulos. ¡Besos! _

_**ABRIL**: Recibir un review es algo maravilloso, así que no me tenés que dar las gracias por responderlos porque soy yo la que está recontra agradecida de que siempre te tomes la molestia de compartir algunas palabras conmigo en todos los fics. Por otro lado, no, Sakura no va a sentirse atraída románticamente por Kankuro peeero.. eso Sasuke no tiene porqué saberlo todavía. muajajajaja ¡besos! _

_**FER**: ¡Gracias! bailaría de alegría la macarena con vos, pero aquí entre nosotros debo confesar que tengo dos pies izquierdos que no coordinan más de dos pasos seguidos (ni se conectar con el resto del cuerpo tampoco jaja) así que mejor me quedo acá sentada escribirendo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡besos!_

* * *

**_Gracias por leer.  
_**

**_Tu opinión me haría muy feliz. ;)_**


End file.
